


things we lost in the fire

by alrightyapollo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), canon but also not canon?, just sad, let's just say that ranboo is already there ok, side characters will actually be used, wilbur goes slightly insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightyapollo/pseuds/alrightyapollo
Summary: the dream smp storyline from the election but told by me :) canon will be referenced ofc ofc but the actual material will mainly consist of headcanons (both personal and ones the fandom itself has just created) the story title is the song of a bastille song by the same name,, chapters will be song names :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 3





	things we lost in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> ❛ 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞 ❜

he wasn't supposed to be running. his job here was to endorse pog2020. that was what he was supposed to originally do, yet here he was. running his own party against the already existing ones. did schlatt honestly think he would win? well yes. he was a very confident person, however, to put it simply, he was also a very realistic person. he wasn't one to be "optimistic" about most things. that word disgusted him and besides, his unfortunate childhood had made him that way. no-why did he always get reminded of it at the worst times? exhaling sharply, the ram hybrid ran a hand through his slightly slicked back hair, his other hand resting in his thigh casually. his eyes wandered over to the candidates, snorting in amusement at the look of pure nervousness fundy and niki had plastered on their faces. he found that oddly humorous. sure, it made sense as to why they were so nervous, but still. it was stupid of them to almost willingly show their emotions for everyone to see. his eyes then went to quackity, a bit baffled by the seemingly calm yet cocky grin implanted on his lips. today was the day where they'd all find out the election results and he would've thought the mexican teen would be more nervous. he was fairly arrogant as far as schlatt knew so that was an explanation. 

the american to be honest wasn't paying attention to what wilbur was saying at all. it's not like his attention span was small or anything. he just wasn't all that interested in what the glassed british man was saying. yes, he knew he should've been paying attention seeing as the latter was announcing the results, but good god he was taking forever. he only fully started understanding what was happening when tommy started cheering rather obnoxiously. could he say how much that kid annoyed hum like jeez? he was so loud and for what? oh wait a second,,, ah yes that's right. quackity did come to him asking to poll their votes together, no matter what the results looked like. according to wilbur, that had been the best one he had ever made. that his party had gotten 16% of the popular vote and swag2020 had gotten 30%, bringing their combined total to 46% of the votes. pog2020 got 45%, which of course was less than 46, meaning he had actually won. 

chuckling arrogantly, schlatt walked up to the podium, watching with entertained eyes as tommy started sputtering in confusion. _ "tommy get off my podium." _ his voice echoing throughout the arena, smirking brightly at the amused laughs from behind him, who he predicted belonged to quackity and george. they taunted him ruthlessly, although he truly didn't care. this was funny to him. tommy's eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned at the request, but regardless stepped down. clearing his throat importantly, the newly appointed president tapped the microphone loudly for dramatic effect, glancing out at the crowd. this crowd were the people and the people belonged to him now. he was their leader now. schlatt was known for being a dramatic person and he was definitely gonna make this inauguration speech one they couldn’t forget. 

_ “well...that was pretty easy.”  _ everyone fell silent when he began his speech, looking up at him with a variety of expressions. he could see tommy turn to wilbur, a shit eating grin appearing at his discomfort before having it “magically” disappear. he obviously had powers like that.  _ “and you know what i said, the day i got unbanned from the dreamsmp and, and the day i said i was running...an election that i won by the way?”  _ he added the last part tauntingly, looking directly at a certain british man while saying it. was he perhaps being a dick? of course he was. tell him something he didn’t know. it was worth it seeing the way how wilbur’s jaw clenched and his face hardened. “ _ i said; “things are gonna change.” i looked every citizen of l’manberg in the eyes and i said; “you listen to me..this place will be a lot different tomorrow.” let’s start making it happen.” _

no one particularly liked how that sounded, minus a few people but that's besides the point. watching away from everyone else, stood a green haired (yes you read that right let me have this) man with a white ceramic mask over his face. although you couldn’t see his face nor his facial expression, he was very much entertained by this whole ordeal, shaking his head with a soft laugh. these people truly were in for a wild ride with the ram as president now. meanwhile, tommy was still looking from schlatt to wilbur, wondering out loud to his older brother what was happening. the brace-faced teen would never admit it out loud, but schlatt scared the everloving fuck out of him, his speech nor the fact that wilbur wasn’t responding to his worries weren’t exactly helping his case either. 

folding his arms behind his back, schlatt shut his eyes for a second, breathing in the fresh air around him before his eyes shot back open, moving his hands to grip the podium harshly.  _ “my first decree, as the president of l’manberg-the EMPEROR of this great country-! is to REVOKE the citizenship of wilbursoot and tommyinnit! get ‘em outta here! you’re no longer welcome!”  _ everyone silenced at the proclamation, the only noise coming from the area being the cheers from quackity and george. that changed relatively quickly once it finally set into their brains, yells of confusion and disagreement filling the air. wilbur and tommy stood in pure and utter shock, the older only finally starting to flee once he saw punz stalking towards the two. the lack of emotion coating the blonde’s face caused a chill to run down the brunette’s spine, eyeing the bow and arrow being pointed at them with a watchful gaze. to he grabbed his brother’s arm as he started to lead them out of l’manberg, turning back to face tommy every couple of seconds to ensure that he was ok. 

Back at the podium, schlatt was of course still smirking brightly upon his victory and banishing the two brits. although everyone probably thought this decision was random and unnecessary even, he found himself very proud of it. with those two gone, the country could properly flourish. tapping the mic loudly, the feedback echoed throughout the entire area, causing everyone to look up at him. if he thought they hated him before, he knew for sure they loathed him now. their puny little opinions didn’t matter to him at all however, as he was still their leader. and that’s how it was going to be until someone came along and won the presidency from him. until that godforsaken day, he was gonna rule this country the way HE wanted to. his eyes swept across the crowd of citizens, squinting as he tried to look for a specific person.  _ “where’s tubbo? has anyone seen tubbo? tubbo come join me on my podium.”  _ he had only properly talked to the british boy maybe once or twice since their ~~**last**~~ first interaction and he believed he had a lot of potential. Besides, he needed to start building his cabinet as soon as possible and why not start now, ya know? schlatt could hear tubbo’s slightly high-pitched voice in his ears thanks to that earpiece every member on the server had, rolling his eyes in annoyance. why were people so slow? jesus christ. 

the boy in question watched with fearful eyes as he watched his best friends- _ his brothers _ \- be banished from a country they helped create! none of this made sense whatsoever to tubbo. wilbur should’ve won the election and it should’ve been him giving an inauguration speech right now, not schlatt. tommy should’ve been the vice president not quackity. nearly jumping out his skin, his heart beat increased quickly once he heard schlatt call out for him, squeaking out how he would be there shortly. he didn’t want to go at all, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice, now did he? he couldn’t risk getting exiled as well. blowing the hair out of his freckled face, tubbo stepped onto the podium with a shaky breath, glancing over at quackity and george with an unsteady smile. schlatt hummed softly, seizing him by the shoulders and bringing in front of the mic. according to the little controls, it was off, although he did have his ear piece so for the most part, everyone could hear him. including tommy and wilbur, wherever they currently were. swallowing nervously, the teen peered up at the older man with an equally nervous expression, wanting for him to say something. 

_ “tubbo, how’d you like to be my right-hand man?”  _

_ “heh-what?” _

_ “i’m asking if you want to join my cabinet. secretary of state. you’ll end up working with me, quackity, and george.” _

_ “we-well i don’t know schlatt-” _

tubbo didn’t want to say yes. he didn’t want to be. he wished everything was alright and wilbur and tommy were here. he didn’t want to become schlatt’s right man and work with them. taking a shaky breath, he tried not to panic in that very moment, finding the calm smirk on the american’s face beyond nauseating. call him a drama queen, but he was genuinely having a difficult time breathing right now, although IT WAS more figuratively and not literally. fortunately for him, schlatt seemed to notice his discomfort, letting go of him and taking his distance. watching as the ram tapped his foot against the ground lightly, he gulped anxiously at his impatient frown, trying and miserably failing to look calm. 

_ “so? _

_ “um sure thing, mr. president. i’ll-i’ll become your right-hand man.” _


End file.
